1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording media processing device, a method of controlling a recording media processing device, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Recording media processing devices (check readers) that have a magnetic head for reading a magnetic ink character line (MICR line) recorded on checks and similar recording media, read the magnetic ink characters contained in the MICR line of the recording medium conveyed through a conveyance path, and recognize each magnetic ink character are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-206362.
Recording media processing devices such as described in JP-A-2004-206362 extract character waveform data in a range corresponding to one magnetic ink character from signal waveform data acquired by reading a MICR line, compare the extracted character waveform data with reference waveform data for each character in the character set, recognize the magnetic ink character based on the difference between the character waveform data and the reference waveform data, and repeat this process to recognize each magnetic ink character.
In order to improve the recognition rate of magnetic ink character recognition, however, various comparison processes are required as part of the character recognition process. For example, the character waveform data read by the magnetic head for any single character can vary because the type of magnetic ink or the amount of magnetic ink that is printed, for example, can vary with the method of printing the magnetic ink on checks or other media. As a result, reference waveform data may be prepared specifically for different printing methods, and the character waveform data captured by the magnetic head may be compared with two sets of reference waveform data prepared for two different printing methods. Comparison is also not limited to simply comparing the reference waveform data prepared for different printing methods with the character waveform data, and other comparison processes slide or scale the reference waveform data to adjust a waveform for comparison. The inventor has noted, while performing multiple comparison processes can be expected to improve the recognition rate, the large amount of data to be processed in each comparison process means that a long time is required to complete multiple comparison processes.